sonic_and_baby_greed_zone_of_time_3_of_projectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Talent Show
First round tap tap baby talent shots screen in the real game You actually see the character on the screen beginning to show its styling move and cuteness. other items could be useful in the game whatever you tap the target the baby will move but if you don’t hit the target the baby might fall. To the ground and if he does you lose This also be on the dancing club The. Baby will show you his talent of the blistering glitter star talent. moon the kiss of love. The bubble play. The fashion looks. And balanced talent that makes you look a popular baby And talent to the camera and much, much more Talent and hundred or more to be unlocked by your trainer. Baby Talent Show. Were you Dress up your Baby to be best Cute baby on the show. If he has that the best talent and the best cuteness fashion and the cutest look the baby can be the baby star on the show. The baby will probably be the top pop star of the world show off your cute move whatever a baby can do. Show off your popular side let the camera flash at you for more score points You’re in the spotlight let your light shing across the people get your picture taken on the city square pages, it also has an online system where player can challenge each other to have the best baby character in the world. There are thousands of Baby fashions to choose from and more to be updated by the Sega System and it be so much fun If you want to play in the baby talent show. You have to register your baby In this talent show your controlling the baby any character that is a baby. Not the normal baby’s got to show your moves by finding the targets on the screen. The more you hit those targets the more babies talents he gets it’s like catching the beat on the screen the more you top of the more score he gets and moves. And closer to the audience will love that cute little baby. It’s not all about the beat it’s all about showing the style of a baby move. How strong his love and feelings to people and the people’s feelings to the character the more you show the best targets. That the people like. The more stronger the points are and more shouting and screaming for that cute little baby This is fun team baby talent show in this mode, you can choose a normal baby or your friend and take on other challenges. Normal babys are boys and girls. Your friends or other baby that you came by. Of the sonic Team is inciting in team mode, you can do amazing talents, let’s show you the team skyline friendly sore. Your baby can do some amazing new talents and show the fans what you can do. You babys can actually hold each others hands and do a jump, flip it’s like throw your friend in the air and let the camera’s flash for score points. And grabbing his hands on the top and starts spinning and let the cameras flash as you showed your pose as you put your legs bandit Crossway For more big points. You can actually choose a move and start tapping to get more boost points. Is the boost points Bar is meant for talent if you don’t have boost points You cannot do a talent but you can still do a talent. Every time you hit a target if you boost points is full you can do a special talent It also has fever if you Fill up the boost 2 times you can use the fever to get incredible super special talent And that’s not all if you increase the boost 4 times you can get super fever. For ultimate talent For an extreme talent in action. Amazing Also has the final mode a three-way talent this is going to be even tougher. Who’s ever in this mode got to be a pro at this. You got to show team work at this if you don’t you will lose. Don’t worry, you can go in the back room and sonic will train you to be better at it. It’ll be very fun to play with him it will get you an Excited for more sonic fun Now the online mode. In this mode, you can play, players around the world and gain more prizes. If you don’t have an online player you can just use the original player the team up with you. You can choose any baby to team up with you and there are tough ones That you can choose From That is perfect for your team. If you do have a team player online Then you can face off with the other players or you can just go into single match multiplayer. This music will be in the game for the background it can always be changed any kind of music you like. Or being uploaded by the OSL. The original music will be would have a hundred or more there’s lots of rounds From many characters in the game It also has a rank boards, there are three rank boards the first one is meant to be the top one in the world. And it doesn’t get restarted its a permanent rank for years to come. The second board is a 30 day rank restart so this board meant you can become one at any time to be a legend but how long can you stay na rank 1. It can restart in 30 days at any time and the last one is how many competitors are online and offline. That includes the normal players that you play against all the time there are also in it to stay on the top And every time you log in a Day you will gain a prize Per day If you stayed logged in for an hour. You will have a time limit on your screen for an hour. If the hours up Then you get the prize per day. Plus, you can go to the machine and get a free gift or. Buy one Free gift from the blue, random machine free. Or you can buy it from a special machine That is red They are biggest fashion clothes and everything in them that makes this start even stronger. Try to win a special ticket to get a special fashion clothes or items that give you a chance to win. Try to enter Tournament and challenges and get even better prices, there’s no obstacle in this world just try to be the best talent baby out there on the spotlight. And don’t you ever give up on your dream to becoming a Best little Legends of the fans you won’t be alone without your friends. Like Sonic out there who will help you be the best baby out there and the cutest little guy in that wonderful talent show you will have a lot of help That will keep you on the Balance of the floor. Any hero That is a part of your team will help you become the best baby likes Sonic Eggman tails Amy and knuckles and could be the rest of them. Will help you become the best champion of the world out there to win wonderful prizes you’re in the spotlight of the baby talent show. Good luck to you out there And shine brighter and be the popular baby star on the block. **Completed** [[Category:Sonic game]